We belong (re-written)
by LadyJacky
Summary: (re-written version of this story!) Harry and Draco come back to Hogwarts to finish their education after the war is over, still thinking of each other as arch enemies, but something has changed. In the end, a stupid bet is going to change their opinion on each other and turns their life upside down.
1. Chapter 1

We belong (new version)

- 1. Chapter-

(Harry's PoV)

The landscape rushed past the windows as the train was rattling along, the sky already turning dark and Harry turned to look at his friends. Hermione and Ron were sitting opposite from him, Hermione busy reading a book while Ron snored peacefully with his head resting on her shoulder.

Ginny, who was sitting next to him, did nothing at all. She just looked around sulkily and hadn't talked for most of the drive, but since Harry had thought that she simply had a bad day, he let her be and didn't ask her what was wrong.

He sighed, "It's a bit weird, isn't it? To go back..."

Hermione looked up and closer her book, a slight frown on her face. She shrugged.

"Well, I am glad that we're able to go back and finish our education this way. After all, some of us missed a whole year at Hogwarts."

He pondered on that for a moment, looking out of the window again. Was that really all it was about? To go back and finish their education? Pretending that nothing has changed, that none of their friends and schoolmates had died during the war?

Harry looked back at Hermione, "Is that really all you think about? Your education? It won't be the same anymore... Some of our friends have died and we'll never see them again."

Now that he really came to think of it, going back to Hogwarts really felt weird. At least to him. He had always loved to go there, but now there was just some bitter taste to it. He simply couldn't imagine how it would be to go back. With so many friends lost... and, would the castle still look the same? It had been mostly ruined during the final battle.

It had been two years since, and he also felt too old to still go to school. They had been supposed to finish at the age of seventeen and now they were nineteen...

Hermione sat up straight in her seat, almost glaring at him.

"No. It's not the only thing I think about but we have to carry on!"

When she spoke, Harry heard the angry undertone in her voice and she crossed her arms in front of her chest, still glaring at him.

He crossed his arms too, frowning back at her.

"We did go on, didn't we?!"

Before either of them could say more, Ginny snorted angrily and slapped Harry's arm, causing him to look at her. It caught him a bit off guard that she suddenly showed any signs of being there at all.

"Stop being an idiot. We're lucky to still be alive and Hermione is right, we have to graduate."

He gaped at her, his green eyes now blazing with anger. Why did she bother to talk at all?! Just to insult him now after she had ignored him for the better part of the day?

"I am not being an idiot! I just can't imagine what it's going to be like! It actually _scares_ me to go back!

Ron stirred and eyed his friend wearily, supressing a yawn.

"Why are you shouting mate?"

"I am not," Harry snapped and then stood up to get his robes out of his trunk. His friends sat there in silent for a moment and then followed suit.

Harry leaned his forhead against the window when he sat back down again and tried to get a first glimpse of the castle. While he was peering out into the night, his mind wandered off, back to Kings Cross station.

___There had been unusually many first years, many new faces Harry had never seen before. He had been looking around while he'd waited for his friends to say goodbye to their families. Some of the younger children had looked up at him in admiration and several girls had blushed quite hard when he had looked at them. It was almost like in his sixth year of school... Everybody had only thought of him as the__ Choosen one. ____He had laughed silently to himself and then he had seen__ him. ____The familiar light blond hairs and the pale skin... When the other man had turned around, they had gazed at each other for the shortest moment and Harry had felt a wave of heat rush through his body while looking into those grey eyes..._

"Harry? Hey Harry!"

He was pulled out of his reverie by Ginny's sharp voice and hit his head against the window, cursing silently under his breath. She just sniffed indifferently and grabbed his arm, pulling him out of his seat.

"Must've been a nice girl you've been thinking about..." she muttered something else under her breath he couldn't catch.

"Girl? What girl? Ginny, what are you talking about?"

She snorted.

"Nothing."

Harry looked down at her while she dragged him out of the compartment and down onto the plattform.

What was wrong with her?

...

(Draco's PoV)

"Woah," Draco took a deep breath and tried to get his arm free from the grip of the young woman next to him, "Pansy, would you _please_ let go of me?! I would really like to put on my robes."

She looked up and he glared down at her, trying his best to keep his anger at bay and was relieved when she slowly let go of him. Blaise had watched them and now couldn't suppress a laugh, but when Draco looked at him, he became silent instantly.

"If I would've known that's what it's going to be like, I wouldn't have bothered to come back..."

Blaise waved his hand dismissively, "Oi, Draco, don't overreact. We know that you're happy about coming back, admit it. You would never ever miss the chance to bother Potter and his famous sidekicks Weasley and Granger."

Draco just looked at his friend for a moment, deciding if it was a good idea to strangle him or not... He knew better than to cause trouble before term had even started and simply sat back down.

"Don't get me started on Potter. He's the last reason why I would decide to gp back to school."

He did his best to hide his excitement when the Gryffindor crossed his mind, but felt like he wasn't really successfull, judging by the look on his friends face.

However, since he had seen Potter at Kings Cross, he couldn't wait to be back at school.

___He had tried to ignore the mean side-comments from some of the students around him and concentrated on his mother. She had fussed around and caouldn't keep from patting his cheek. All the while she had tried to keep her tears back, but they had escaped her eyes in the end. Draco found that highly ____embarrassing. What was the point of crying in front of so many people? While he had waited for her to calm down again, he had looked around, looking for a familiar face in the crowd. It wasn't exactly what he had been looking for when he saw a mess of black hair near a bunch of red-headed Weasleys, but then the other man had looked back at him. That insanly green eyes had met his for the split of a second and he had the sudden urge to be near Potter..._

Draco shook his head and muttered angrily under his breath.

"What was that?" Blaise looked at him with raised eyebrows, but the blond just shook his head again.

"Nothing ... Have just been thinking about something."

Blaise laughed, "That much was obvious. I just wonder, who you were thinking about? Must've been some nice girl, huh?"

Draco rolled his eyes and avoided to look at Blaise, afraid that his friend would be able to read to much in his eyes.

"Yeah, right... Some nice girl."

-1. Chapter-


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! So, here's the 2. chapter :) I am glad there are still people who read this story. I just feel a lot better about it now, because I was unhappy with the last version. Enjoy!

* * *

-2. Chapter-

(Harry's PoV)

The first day of classes couldn't have gone worse for Harry...

"Potter, are you still with us?"

The icy voice pulled Harry out of his reverie and he glanced up from his book, looking into Snape's face which was only inches from his own. And still, it took him a moment to realize that his Professor had been talking to him.

He nodded, "Yes Professor."

"Good," Snape sneered and straightened up again, "I wish that you pay attention in my class from now on or you don't have to come back again."

Harry nodded again, his mind still working against him, making it hard to fully understand what Snape was talking about.

Snape swept around, his black robes billowing and ordered the class to read the next chapter in their books before he sat down at his desk again. Harry brought his attention back to his book, but was nudged by an elbow before he could start reading.

"What's it Hermione?"

Hermione leaned closer and hissed into his ear, "What's up with you today? You were staring off into space for a couple of minutes!"

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at Hermione, "Really?"

She glared at him angrily for a moment but then simply turned back to her book and ignored him. Harry shrugged and found his mind wandering off yet again.

He had no idea why he even realized it, but Malfoy was ignoring him ever since they came back to school. Yes, he should be happy about it, but it was simply unnerving and bothered him a great deal. He was so used to snide remarks and the stupid insulting from the blond, that it just didn't feel right when they weren't talking to each other at all. It was almost like he was non-existent to the Slytherin. Although he was sure that the other one was watching him sometimes, but everytime he looked at Malfoy to check, he found him occupied with something else.

"Mr. Potter!"

Snape's voice thundered through the classroom and Harry's head snapped up. He watched as Snape slowly walked towards him, his lip curled in a cruel smile. When his Professor reached his desk, Snape put down both his hands on top of it and leaned close to Harry.

"Leave my class."

He spoke in a low whisper, but his voice was dripping with malice.

Harry started to argue, "But Professor-"

Snape, however, had none of it.

"Leave. _Now_."

Harry threw a quick glance over to Hermione and found her gaping at him. He then stuffed his things into his bag and knocked his chair over when he stood up, but didn't bother to lift it up again. Anger was surging through him and he kept swearing under his breath.

That was all so unfair! Snape knew exactly that he had to continue with Defence against the Dark Arts in order to become an Auror and yet he had kicked him out during their first class!

After a while, he stopped walking and leaned against the cool stonewall next to him, trying to calm down. He closed his eyes for a moment, but opened them quickly again when a certain Slytherin invaded his mind instantly.

He sighed heavily and started to rummage in his bag, looking for his schedule. Another sigh left his lips when he saw that they would have a double class of Potions with the Slytherins later. That meant he wouldn't have to be bothered with only Malfoy for another two hours, no, he would have to deal with Slughorn as well.

On his way back to the dungeons, Harry couldn't help but wonder if Snape would let him back into his class or not. He really had to... He would have to ask his Professor and apologize for not paying attention. If Snape refused to let him come back, Harry would've to talk to Professor McGonagall.

When he turned around the corner into one of the dungeons corridors, he spotted the cause for all his trouble and just wanted to walk away again. He took a deep breath and slowly walked closer, hoping that the Slytherin would ignore him like he always did. His hopes were smashed a second later when Malfoy looked up, his grey eyes fixed on Harry.

"Potter."

...

(Draco's PoV)

"Draco," Pansy whispered close to his ear and ran a hand through his hair.

"You have such nice hair..."

Draco pushed her arm away and ignored it when she pouted, now leaning against his shoulder instead. He sighed and Blaise, who sat opposite from them in the common room, chuckled.

"You two are hilarious."

Pansy frowned at him, "Why?"

Blaise just grinned even more and waved his hand dismissively before he threw a quick sideglance at Draco who simply sighed and shook his head. The blond then leaned away from Pansy and looked into the fire, his face expressionless.

It was absolutely ridiculous! Ever since he had seen him at Kings Cross, Potter was ever present in his thoughts and it slowly drove him nuts. Even when Pansy tried to get physical with him, all he could think about were those insanly green eyes and a mess of pitch black hair. It was just pathetic. Every time they had some class together with the Gryffindors, Draco couldn't help but to watch Potter but always avoided eye contact. He knew that Potter was looking at him as well, he could almost feel the others gaze burning into his neck and that wasn't helping his situation in the slightest. Why was Potter watching him? Did he know that Draco watched him too? Or did he, Draco, simply imagine it all? It wasn't the first time that he felt strange things towards the Gryffindor, but that had been years ago and he had learnt to lock his feelings well away, but now...

"Hey, are you okay?"

Pansy leaned around and looked into his face, looking concerned. Draco nodded.

"Yeah. I am fine. Just do me a favour and leave me alone, okay?"

He didn't mean to sound as rude as he did, but he just wanted her to give him some space.

"O-Okay..."

She looked close to tears and he felt like he should apologize, but he didn't. It was best if she simply left. That way he couldn't offend her any more.

"Thanks..."

She got to her feet, sobbing silently and walked off to the girls dormitories. Draco took a deep breath and leaned back, closing his eyes.

"That was rude, you know?"

He shrugged, "So?"

Draco opened his eyes again and looked over at his friend who seemed a bit shocked.

"She loves you. You can't treat her like that."

The blond sighed, "Blaise, I wanted her to get away before I said something wrong. I know that I shouldn't treat her bad, she never did me any wrong, but ... lately she's just getting on my nerves. I really like her, but to me she was never more than a good friend."

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "So you take good friends to bed, do you?"

"Shut up. I thought that I would have to marry her one day... and I knew that she has feelings for me, so yeah, why not take advantage of it?"

Draco crossed his arms in front of his chest, trying to signal to his friend that, for him, the discussion was over. Blaise ignored it.

"Well, you still have to marry her, don't you? Why now treat her that way?"

"Maybe because I've grown up?!"

He got to his feet and walked past Blaise, towards his own dormitories. He just had no nerves to discuss his lovelife with someone like Blaise who would've banged every girl in the school and probably some of the guys as well...

...

Draco was lucky enough on the next day to get rid of Pansy and Blaise. He just needed some time on his own during their free period before their Potions class.

He had walked down to the dungeons already, hoping that he could keep his mind free of Potter. That wish, however, wasn't granted him. Just when he was about to finally relax a bit, he heard faint footsteps and looked up, looking straight into those damned green eyes.

"Potter."

-2. Chapter-


End file.
